


Ich bin der, der ich schon immer sein wollte

by christianesteiffen



Category: Sunrise Avenue (Band), The Voice (Germany) RPF
Genre: FTM, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts (mentioned), Transgender, mentions of depression
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christianesteiffen/pseuds/christianesteiffen
Summary: Andreas war früher jemand anders. Damals hatte er mit schweren Depressionen zu kämpfen, doch sein Freund Samu war immer für ihn da. Was passiert, wenn die beiden sich nach langer Zeit endlich wiedersehen?





	

**Author's Note:**

> !Achtung: Selbsthass, Erwähnung von Depressionen und Essstörungen, Suizidgedanken!

Seit einiger Zeit war sein Leben verändert. Andrea gab es nicht mehr. Andrea gab es nie wirklich. Schon in seiner Kindheit hatte er gewusst, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte. Doch was mit ihm "falsch" war, hatten sie nicht herausfinden könne. Natürlich hatte er schon immer tief in sich gewusst, dass er ein Mann war. Kein Mädchen, in dessen Körper er geboren worden war. In seiner Kindheit hatte er einen unglaublichen Verschleiß an Psychologen gehabt. Er wurde von einem Therapeuten zum anderen geschickt, keiner hatte sein Problem lösen können. Diese Ungewissheit hatte ihm psychisch sowie physisch zugesetzt. Essstörungen sowie Depressionen hatten seine Teenagerjahre gezeichnet. Dann hatte er Samu kennen gelernt. Eines Jahres war er mit seiner Familie nach Finnland in den Urlaub gefahren. In den Sommerferien hatten sie sich dort den Arsch abgefroren, aber es war es wert gewesen. Denn dort hatte Andreas Samu kennengelernt. Seinen ersten Freund. Seine erste große Liebe. Er hatte damals in einem kleinen Café gejobbt und hatte direkt die unsichere Andrea direkt ins Herz geschlossen. Ihre Beziehung war von anfänglichem Händchenhalten schnell weitergegangen. Aber für ihn hatte es damals beim Zungenkuss aufgehört. Dass er mit Samu keinen Sex haben wollte, hatte er damals seiner Unzufriedenheit mit seinem Körper zugeschrieben. Er hatte sich zu der Zeit sehr unwohl gefühlt und dass er sich nicht auf Geschlechtsverkehr einlassen wollte, würde ja daran liegen, dass er zu dick war. Das hatte er sich eingeredet. Bis es in einer durchtrunkenen Nacht letztendlich doch dazu gekommen war. Am Morgen danach hatte er sich allein bei der Erinnerung daran übergeben müssen. Er war aus Samus Wohnung geflohen und hatte den Urlaub abgebrochen. Dennoch hatte dieses Unglück etwas gutes an sich gehabt. Endlich war er sich im Klaren, dass er im falschen Körper geboren worden war. Dass er ein Mann war. Direkt als sie in Deutschland ankamen, beichtete er seinen Eltern alles. Diese nahmen ihn glücklich in den Arm und weinten. Zwar würde es lange dauern, bis sie sich daran gewöhnten, doch waren sie froh, endlich zu wissen, was ihren Sohn so lange beschäftigt hatte. Was "falsch" mit ihm war. Obwohl das ja so nicht stimmte. Denn nichts war mit ihm falsch, nein er war völlig normal und bereit, die Behandlung zu beginnen. Zuerst nahm er Hormone und die Formalitäten wurden erledigt. Neuer Pass, neuer Ausweis, neuer Name. An einem besonders emotionalen Tag entschied er sich, seine Haare komplett abzurasieren. Er wollte nicht mehr mit seinen langen Locken rumlaufen, er wollte als Junge, der er war, anerkannt werden.   
Doch nicht alles war so rosig, wie er es gerne hätte. In der Schule wurde er oft gehänselt und noch immer schmerzte ihn die Trennung von Samu. Natürlich konnte er sich nicht wirklich beschweren, er war derjenige gewesen, der aus der Wohnung des Finnen gestürmt war und ihn anschließend auf allen Kanälen blockiert hatte. Jedoch war er überzeugt gewesen, dass ein klarer Schlussstrich besser wäre, als dass sie lange litten und unglücklich miteinander waren. Trotzdem war es unfair Samu gegenüber gewesen und im Nachhinein hätte er vieles anders gemacht. Aber er war sich sicher, dass Samu letztendlich doch Schluss gemacht hätte, da dieser nun einmal heterosexuell war und mit einer Transe wie ihm sicherlich nichts anzufangen wüsste.  
Dies gewährte den Gefühlen, die ihn bis heute verfolgten, keinen Einhalt. Wenn der deutsche Sänger ehrlich war, waren sie im Verlauf der Jahre nur noch stärker geworden.  
Damals hatte seine schulische Lage nur noch zur Verschlechterung seiner psychischen Lage beigetragen. Das Mobbing war im Laufe der Zeit immer schlimmer geworden, sodass er schlussendlich gezwungen war, die Schule zu wechseln. Der Neuanfang hatte ihm sicherlich geholfen. Dort war er nämlich nicht mehr als Andrea vorgestellt worden, sondern direkt als Andreas. Dies hinderte seine Vergangenheit nicht daran ihn einzuholen und das Hänseln begann von Neuem. Zu der Zeit waren seine Depressionen am schlimmsten und er dachte täglich an verschiedenste Möglichkeiten, sich das Leben zu nehmen und sein Leiden zu beenden.  
Das resultierte in seiner Einlieferung in eine geschlossene Psychatrie, in der er seine Hormontherapie beenden konnte und gleichzeitig an seinen psychischen Problemen arbeiten konnte.  
Er schritt als ein veränderter Mensch aus der Therapie und kurz darauf hatte er endlich die lang ersehnte Operation, die ihn zu dem machte, was er innerlich schon immer war. Mit seinem Äußeren und Innerem im Einklang beendete er die Schule und machte sein Abitur. Anstatt zu studieren, beschloss er Musik zu machen. Harte Jahre folgten, doch all seine Mühen machten sich bezahlt. Doch der Schatten seines Ex ließ ihn nie allein und schien überall auf ihn zu lauern. Alles erinnerte ihn an Samu und an die schöne Zeit, die sie gehabt hatten.  
Heute war er endlich an dem Punkt angekommen, an dem er von seiner Leidenschaft leben konnte.  
Außerdem war er vor allem in Deutschland nicht ganz unbekannt. Dieses Jahr würde er sogar schon zum zweiten Mal in der Jury von The Voice of Germany sitzen.  
Und verdammt nochmal war er nervös. Das lag nicht an seiner Aufgabe als Coach, nein, daran hatte er sich bereits gewöhnen können, doch eher daran, dass dieses Jahr Samu Haber, sein Samu, als Mitglied in der Jury zurückkehren würde. Er wusste nicht, wie der Finne auf ihn reagieren würde, ob er ihn überhaupt erkennen würde.  
Viel zu früh war er morgens angekommen und ging nun aufgeregt auf und ab in seinem Raum im Backstage des Studios.  
Plötzlich klopfte es an seiner Tür. Er wandte sich um und rief: „Herein.“ Wer konnte das wohl sein?  
Ein blonder Schopf lugte herein und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Blitzschnell raste der ältere Mann auf ihn zu und schmiss ihn mit einer Umarmung um. Der Finne strich ihm über den Kopf, hielt ihn fest, unvergossene Tränen sich in seinen Augenwinkeln sammelnd. „You... it´s really you. Andreas.“ Der Name rollte wie Samt über die Zunge des anderen und Andreas fühlte sich so geschmeichelt. Dann wurde er qualvoll daran erinnert, was er Samu damals angetan hatte. „Samu, es tut mir so leid, was damals passiert ist, aber ich war einfach nicht bereit zum Sex und ich war in einer Phase, in der ich nicht wusste, was mit mir los war und verdammt... ich war so dumm. Es tut mir so unendlich leid und ich hoffe, du kannst mir verzeihen, aber wenn nicht, kann ich es auch verstehen, weil ich echt Scheiße gebaut habe. Aber ich möchte, dass du trotzdem weißt, dass ich dich in all den Jahren nicht vergessen habe und dass meine Gefühle für dich noch genauso frisch sind wie am ersten Tag. Ich liebe dich immer noch, ich weiß, ich bin ein sentimentaler Idiot und Kacke verdammte, es ist so lange her und ich kann einfach nicht loslassen, dabei war ich es doch, der alles verkackt hat.“ sprudelte es aus Andreas heraus. Er weinte Tränen, die seit Jahren in ihm lagerten und nur darauf warteten, vergossen zu werden wie ein Wasserfall der Gefühle. Einige Minuten lang hielt Samu ihn und sie weinten zusammen und ließen ihren Emotionen freien Lauf. Es war schön, endlich wieder eine starke Schulter zum Anlehnen zu haben. Dann holte der Finne Luft und meinte: „You are right. Du hast misch weh getan. Und fuck es tut weh, aber Andreas... es ist long her und ick ware nickt ick, wenn ick dir not forgeben konnte.“ Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen und augenblicklich trafen sich ihre Lippen. Vereint in einem heißen Kuss fielen sie auf das Sofa im Raum. Schon bald vereinten sich ihre Zungen in dem Liebesspiel. Der deutsche Sänger lehnte sich immer mehr gegen Samu, genoss die Hitze, die von ihm ausging. Es war so, als würden sie miteinander verschmelzen und langsam zu einem werden. Sie bewegten sich im Gleichtakt und pressten ihre Körper eng aneinander. Bald fielen ihre Oberteile zu Boden und Andreas machte sich mit der Zunge ans Werk, den muskulösen Körper des anderen zu erkunden. Er fuhr ihm über den Hals, saugte und knabberte leicht, genoss das Stöhnen, das seine Liebkosungen auslösten. Ihre Liebelei wurde immer heißer und ihre Unterkörper rieben sich aneinander. Bis die Fantastischen Zwei hereinplatzten und ihr Liebesspiel effektiv beendeten. Die beiden Männer grinsten nur und teilten den zwei verlegenen Liebenden mit, dass es Zeit war, auf die Bühne zu gehen.  
Die wieder vereinten Liebhaber richteten kurz ihre Kleidung und begaben sich dann Hand in Hand auf die Bühne von The Voice.

**Author's Note:**

> In Zukunft werden weniger Geschichten von mir kommen, da ich jetzt wieder schulisch voll ausgelastet bin. >.


End file.
